Mark Wylde
Mark Wylde (né Daniel Lamb) was the husband of Faye Lamb and bigamous husband of Natasha Wylde. Natasha murdered Mark in January 2010 and framed Ryan, Mark's son with Faye for the crime. Backstory Daniel Lamb was born on 17th February 1959. He married Faye Lamb in 1979, aged 20 but by 1981 their businesses were struggling and money troubles caused Daniel to walk out on his wife and his life, unaware that Faye was pregnant with their son. Daniel went to Spain and changed his name to Mark Wylde. Seven years later Faye officially declared Daniel dead, but she and his parents never gave up on finding Daniel. By 1984, Mark had met and married Natasha Wylde, and had a son, who they named Nathan. Two years later Mark and Natasha had a daughter Maisie. In 1999 Natasha gave birth to Will, their third child. Mark and Natasha started up their own business and made their millions and by 2009, Mark sold his business for millions and decided to relocate his family from London to Emmerdale. Storylines 2009–10 Mark and Natasha first appear on horseback riding into the village to meet Bishop George, who is waiting to hand over the keys of St. Mary's Church, which they have bought in addition to Home Farm. All three then head to The Woolpack, where they are given an unfriendly welcome, as their buying the church means Ashley and Laurel Thomas have to leave the village. However, Natasha announces that they bought the church and vicarage to give back to the community - making them instantly popular. However, Natasha had not discussed this with Mark before announcing it, but later assures him that it was necessary to keep the villagers on side. A couple of months after the arrival of the Lambs, Faye Lamb turned up in the village after seeing Mark's photo in a magazine profile of the family. Mark saw her several times, and eventually they had a long conversation in the woods. He apologised for the way he treated her in the past and put her up in an expensive flat. In late May, it was revealed that Mark was married to Faye, making his marriage to Natasha bigamous, and his real name was Daniel Lamb. He went missing twenty-seven years ago, after going to pick up a friend from the station, and never returned. They were in serious debt as his company had just gone bankrupt. His parents never recovered from the shock and died shortly afterwards. Faye had Daniel declared legally dead seven years later. He moved to France and later set up a new identity - Mark Wylde. Faye was not sure if she was pregnant at the time and consequently did not tell him. A week later he found out that he and Faye had a son, Ryan Lamb. In late June 2009, Faye told Natasha everything about Mark's previous life, Natasha was very hurt and angry with Mark that she had been lied to for more than 20 years. Faye, angered by Mark and Natasha's behaviour, moved into the village with Ryan, wanting them to get to know each other. Natasha, however, insisted that Mark arrange a job for Ryan in Dubai, which he initially did but later withdrew only days before Ryan was due to leave, as he had bonded with Ryan. Natasha was not happy, warning Mark that it was only a matter of time before the truth came out. In early January 2010, Mark and Faye were planning to get back together. Despite earlier plans, they decided to leave things as they were, aware of how much pain they would cause to their children. But Natasha guessed what Mark was doing and confronted them, just as they were making plans for Faye to move on. Faye told her this but Natasha refused to believe it, leading to a row. By this time Ryan and Maisie had started a secret relationship. However, while they are up in Ryan's bedroom they hear voices rowing downstairs, which they soon realise are Natasha, Mark and Faye. They come downstairs and announce that they are dating. Natasha, Mark and Faye explain to that they can't because they are half brother and sister and tell them that Mark is a bigamist. Both Ryan and Maisie are devastated and angry. After Natasha orders him to leave, Mark writes a suicide note that evening and goes out to the woods with a shotgun. Natasha finds the note and heads out to the woods and persuades him to give her the gun. But upon hearing him saying that he was not going to run away anymore, she shoots him with the shotgun and buries his body. His final words were, "I've made a decision. Let's go home." Natasha said in response, "You don't get to make decisions anymore, Mark..." before shooting him dead with the shotgun, killing him instantly. As the camera pans to the sky the gunshot can be heard. Natasha panics and she buries Mark's body, off-screen. Almost six months later, Mark's body was discovered by Sam Dingle, who was walking his dog in woodland. Sam called the police, who identified the skeleton as that of Mark's. Natasha played the devastated widow, claiming that she'd been away at the time Mark was murdered. Natasha and Nathan framed Ryan who was charged with his murder and sentenced to life imprisonment. Maisie however proved that Ryan couldn't have killed Mark as he was with her, trying to come to terms that he'd just slept with his secret half-sister. After her eldest son was kidnapped by Cain Dingle, who was hell-bent on exposing down and confesses to the murder. She is arrested by Nick Henshall and placed into police custody to await sentencing. On 24th November 2009 Natasha was sentenced to Life imprisonment with a minimum term of 21 years. Natasha is expected to be released in 2031. Quotes "You...keep going off the path" (first line, to Faye Lamb) ---- "I've made a decision. Let's go" (final line, to Natasha Wylde) Se Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2009 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:2010 deaths Category:1959 births Category:Lamb family Lamb Family Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Home Farm employees Category:Owners of Home Farm